


Honey Lime Tea & Coffee Macchiato

by shiro_yuu



Series: KurooAka Week 2017 [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Honeymoon, KurooAka Week 2k17, M/M, implied sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-21 06:11:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10679337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiro_yuu/pseuds/shiro_yuu
Summary: The five jewels facing the Ligurian Sea look like the perfect scenario for the beginning of their life together.Or a small glimpse of Kuroo and Akaashi's first day as a married couple.KurooAka Week 2017:Bliss/Question





	Honey Lime Tea & Coffee Macchiato

**Author's Note:**

> FINALLY THE END. OMFG.  
> I'm so sad that I got sick in the middle of the week and because of that I completely lost the rhythm..... But, anyways! Thank you if you had strenght enough to stay with me until the very end! I love y'all
> 
>  
> 
> And also, apparently I unlearned how to write smut, so yeah... Sorry about that.

“Babe?”, a distant voice reaches Kuroo’s sleepy mind. “Babe, wake up.”, the voice calls again and Kuroo groans, not wanting to wake up. “Babe, c’mon, wake up.”

Kuroo opens his eyes, sighing heavily. He blinks a few times, staring at the white ceiling, waiting for his vision to clear. Kuroo slides his eyes to the side, finding the excited figure of his husband. Akaashi his kneeling on the mattress right next to Kuroo, dressed only with one of Kuroo’s shirts and underwear, a big smile on his thin lips.

“Good morning!”, Akaashi greets excitedly and Kuroo groans again, rolling to his side and pulling the blanket over his head. “Babe”, Akaashi chuckles, crawling over Kuroo and dropping himself over his husband. “Wake up!”

“Go away….”, Kuroo groans, shaking his body from left to right in an attempt of freeing himself from Akaashi’s dead weight.

“No! Wake up! It’s our first day here, you can’t sleep until noon!”, Akaashi says, chuckling as he holds himself onto Kuroo.

“When I agreed with this marriage I signed for the sleeps-until-three-in-the-afternoon Keiji and not for the demoniac version that wakes up early.”, Kuroo mumbles, rolling on the mattress until he’s laying face down against the sheet with Akaashi easily nestled on his back.

“Too bad for you that both versions come in the package.”, Akaashi chuckles, biting onto Kuroo’s shoulder blade even with the blanket in the way.

“Ouch!”, Kuroo exclaims, grabbing Akaashi by his leg and pulling him from over his back to down on the mattress. “You lil shit.”, Kuroo growls lightly and Akaashi laughs when Kuroo crawls over him and attack him with tickles.

“No!!”, Akaashi squeaks, slapping Kuroo’s arms multiples time while laughing. “Te-Tetsu! No, please!”, he begs, almost convulsing against the mattress because Kuroo is always merciless when he attacks with tickles.

“It’s eight in the morning, Keiji…”, Kuroo whines as he stops tickling Akaashi. He lies down on top of Akaashi, burying his face on the crook of Akaashi’s neck. “You deserved it.”

“But you were the one that wanted to go have a free day in Florence in the end of the week.”, Akaashi chuckles softly, caressing Kuroo’s back. “So we need to start our days early here.”

“I don’t wanna be an Assassin anymore.”, Kuroo mumbles and Akaashi laughs, patting Kuroo’s head.

“C’mon, babe.”, Akaashi calls and Kuroo sighs. “Wanna take a shower together?”

“We won’t be quick if I entered the shower with you.”, Kuroo says and Akaashi blushes, slapping Kuroo’s arm. “What? It’s our honeymoon!”

“Such a pervert…”, Akaashi mumbles, but without heat. “Ok, get up. I’m hungry.”

“Alright, alright.”, Kuroo sighs, rolling out of Akaashi. “Go take your bath, I’ll take a nap.”

Akaashi chuckles, kissing Kuroo’s lips before jumping from the bed and walk towards the bathroom to take his bath. Kuroo sighs, getting up too to choose his clothes, because as much as he would love to stay in bed, he also wants to do everything Akaashi decides to.

-

After a nice breakfast at the small apartment they’re staying, they decide to hike to the next city. Vernazza is adorable and they enjoy the nice morning sun to walk around the city. They take a lot of pictures and once they get to the water, Kuroo holds Akaashi’s shoes so Akaashi can put his feet in the water.

“It’s cold.”, Akaashi chuckles, looking from over his shoulder.

“You’re crazy, it’s still early spring.”, Kuroo says, leaning against the wall of rocks. “You’ll catch a cold.”

“Good thing I’m married to a doctor.”, Akaashi winks and Kuroo snorts.

“We still have some time before lunch. Wanna go to that cafe we passed by?”, Kuroo asks, walking towards Akaashi to hand him his shoes and give him some support so Akaashi can put on his hiking boots without falling. 

“Yeah.”, Akaashi nods, holding Kuroo’s hand as they start to walk up the main street. “Do you think they have teas there?”

“Probably, yeah.”, Kuroo nods, lifting his shoulders to protect his ears from the cold breeze coming from the sea.

Travelling to Cinque Terre was something that both of them talked about since high school when they found out the mutual love for travelling. So when they finally sat down to decide about where they would spend their honeymoon, Cinque Terre was the only logical choice. Since they married in the end of the winter, they knew the cities would be cold and almost totally shut down, but they both liked the idea of a week of total calmness to relax and just enjoy the company of the other.

They get to the only café that is open in the town so early in the morning, choosing a table near the window. Akaashi chooses a honey and lemon tea and Kuroo opted for macchiato. They still have some time before lunch, so they take their time chatting about nothing in particular while enjoying their hot drinks. 

-

For lunch they opted for the restaurant in the castle, because they were look enough to find a day where the restaurant would be open while they were in the city. So they have lunch on the deck over the sea, even with the cold wind, because the view is worth it. 

The white wine helped them to feel a little bit warmer and they have lunch while holding hands over the table.

-

It starts to rain lightly in the middle of the day when they are in Corniglia and they decide to take the train back to Monterosso. When they arrive at the city, they make a quick trip to the grocery shop to buy a few things they hadn’t bought in the night before when they arrived, but soon they were back at the small apartment they had rent for the week.

“Do you think it’s raining on the balcony?”, Akaashi asks as he holds the door open to Kuroo.

“Why? Want to eat there?”, Kuroo asks, placing the bags on the counter.

“Yeah, the view is nice.”, Akaashi nods, locking the door and walking towards the doors to the balcony, opening it. “Hm, maybe…”

“We can turn the couch to face the balcony…”, Kuroo suggests, walking towards Akaashi and hugging him from behind, placing his chin on Akaashi’s shoulder.

“It’s a good idea.”, Akaashi nods, leaning against Kuroo and sighing softly. 

“I saw mattress in the closet, we can make a bed on the ground too.”, Kuroo says , kissing Akaashi’s shoulder.

“That’s even better”, Akaashi smiles.” I do the bed while you make dinner?”

“Deal.”, Kuroo nods, squeezing Akaashi between his arms before letting him go and walking to the small kitchen.

Kuroo starts to rinse the vegetables after putting the pasta to cook. Akaashi brings from the spare bedroom the mattress and place them on the floor. On his way back to the bedroom Akaashi stops by the table, connecting his phone to Kuroo’s speakers and playing some 80’s rock songs. Similar taste of music was something that brought them together too.

Akaashi finishes making the bed and walks to the kitchen to help Kuroo with the food. They normally cook together, even though Kuroo is the one that makes the most of the job because he cooks better; but that doesn’t stop Akaashi from helping. They always have a lot of fun cooking together, dancing and singing whatever music is currently playing, stealing bits of the food here and there and drinking a good wine.

When the food is ready they sit down on the mattress to watch some movie while eating. It’s still raining outside, and the open doors allow the cold wind to enter the apartment, but Akaashi had brought all the blankets available around the house so they have a lot of warmth there. The fact that they sit super close to each other helps too.

“I’m going to put the dishes in the sink.”, Akaashi says, getting up from the mattress with their plates in hand.

“Leave everything in the sink, I’ll wash it tomorrow.”, Kuroo says, flipping through the channels while searching for other movie to them to watch.

Akaashi hums in agreement. “More wine?”, he asks, opening the refrigerator.

“Yeah.”, Kuroo nods.

“I’m going to dress something more comfortable, alright?”, Akaashi asks, handing the bottle to Kuroo. “Put more for me too.”

“Alright.”, Kuroo nods with a smile, opening the bottle and pouring the deep red liquid on the two glasses.

Kuroo goes back to the TV, selecting a silly comedy movie because he knows Akaashi likes those. He looks to the hall, and figuring that Akaashi will take some time to come back, Kuroo decides to wash the dishes; at least he won’t have to do this in the morning.

“You really can’t stay quiet, can you?”, Akaashi chuckles, stepping inside the living room.

“Well, I just thoug… Oh!”, Kuroo’s words die on his mouth as he turns around to look at Akaashi. “Wow…”, he breathes out.

Akaashi is dressed in a white kimono that goes down to the ground, a wide and long strip of black fabric wrapped around his waist as an obi, but the ribbon sits comfortable against Akaashi’s belly, the long ends of the fabric hanging until his knees. The white kimono has the lines of tulips and lilies of the valley drawn in black; the flowers go from the rights to the left size in a curve that begins on the chest at one side and ends at the sheath on the other, as if veil of flowers had been loosely wrapped around Akaashi’s frame. 

“Kenma… Kenma said you have a thing for kimonos…”, Akaashi whispers, his face burning hot, while fidgeting with the long sleeves of the kimono robe.

“Yes, I… Holy fuck, Keiji.”, Kuroo blinks a few times, drying his hands on the dish cloth and walking towards Akaashi. 

“Is this a yes?”, Akaashi asks sheepishly, chewing on his bottom lip.

Kuroo ends the distance between them, wrapping an arm around Akaashi’s hips and pulling him closer. Akaashi tilts his face up, complying with the kiss that Kuroo initiates. Akaashi lifts his hands, hugging Kuroo by his neck and Kuroo pulls him closer. They fall into a deep kiss easily, Kuroo slowly walking them towards the mattress on the ground.

“Wait…”, Kuroo whisper against Akaashi’s lips. “Let me close the doors…”

“It’s ok…”, Akaashi whispers back, nibbling on Kuroo’s bottom lip. 

“I don’t want you to get a cold.”, Kuroo says, running his hand up and down slowly through Akaashi’s back.

“Warm me up…”, Akaashi whispers, opening his eyes and blinking softly to Kuroo.

-

Kuroo opens his eyes slowly, the morning sun bathing his whole body and almost blinding him. He sighs, stretching lazily even with the weight of one of Akaashi’s ridiculously long legs over him. Kuroo chuckles softly because Akaashi looks like a starfish, his limbs spread on the mattress, the blanket making a poor job in covering his naked body and allowing Kuroo to see all the purple dots he had left over Akaashi’s chest on the night before.

“Babe, wake up…”, Kuroo calls softly, caressing the inner part of Akaashi’s thigh, the one that is weighting painfully over his hipbone. 

Akaashi starts to move with Kuroo’s massage, slowly abandoning his starfish form to curl against Kuroo’s side, wrapping Kuroo with his legs and arms, pulling him closer. Kuroo chuckles again, a little bit breathless because he can’t breathe normally with Akaashi squeezing him.

“Babe…”, Kuroo calls again, wiggling his body on Akaashi’s embrace. “I love you, but I need to pee.”

“Shshsh.”, Akaashi mumbles, covering Kuroo’s mouth with his hand and curling himself even more against Kuroo. “Too early. Go sleep.”

“Babe…”, Kuroo’s voice is muffles by Akaashi’s hand. Kuroo chuckles again, slowly licking Akaashi’s fingers.

“TETSUROU!”, Akaashi squeaks, jumping awake and wiggling his hand in the air. “Ugh! Gross!!”

“You weren’t complaining about me licking you yesterday.”, Kuroo laughs, getting up and walking to the bathroom. “And I wasn’t licking your fingers!”

“Shut up! Oh my god!”, Akaashi groans, falling back onto the mattress and hiding himself under the blankets.

“I can’t believe I married a prude.”, Kuroo jokes, walking to their bedroom and putting on his sweatpants and long-sleeved shirt. He walks back to the living room and then to the kitchen. “Want coffee, Mr. Burrito?”

“Yes.”, Akaashi answers, the only visible thing of his body being his face since he had, in fact, wrapped himself in a blanket burrito. “And I’m not a prude!”

“Not even a little bit?”, Kuroo smirks softly from over his shoulder.

“How can you call me a prude? I wore a kimono for you yesterday!”, Akaashi grumbles, looking around to find the said kimono because he needs his clothes to get up from bed.

“Yeah, talking about that. We need to go kimono shopping.”, Kuroo says, opening the cabinets to grab some bread.

“It was a special thing, Tetsurou, don’t get used to it. It’s just because we’re in honeymoon.”, Akaashi says, finally finding his kimono, lost in the ground near the balcony door. Akaashi blushes, remembering why the kimono is there. 

“ We’re still in honeymoon, so I hope you had brought more kimonos.”, Kuroo teases, but freezes when Akaashi doesn’t answer. He slowly turns around on his heels, looking at Akaashi who is knotting the fabric around his waist as if he hadn’t heard anything, but his deep red face tell otherwise. “You did?!”, Kuroo chokes out.

“One for each night…”, Akaashi mumbles, lifting his shoulders.

“Holy shit.”, Kuroo breathes out. “You’ll end up becoming a widow before the end of the week.”

**Author's Note:**

> Just so everyone knows my KurooAka WIPs will be delayed because I decided to participate on some other Weeks (because I clearly hate myself).
> 
> Anyways! HUGE THANKS AGAIN TO EVERYONE THAT IS STILL HERE WITH ME!!!
> 
> And if you want you can reach me out on [tumblr](http://awishmaster.tumblr.com)!!!!
> 
> See you guys on the next time!


End file.
